A push for higher performance and smaller die size drives the semiconductor industry to reduce circuit chip area by approximately 50% every two years. The chip area reduction provides an economic benefit for migrating to newer technologies. The 50% chip area reduction is achieved by reducing the feature sizes between 25% and 30%. The reduction in feature size is enabled by improvements in manufacturing equipment and materials. For example, improvement in the lithographic process has enabled smaller feature sizes to be achieved, while improvement in chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) has in-part enabled a higher number of interconnect layers.
In the evolution of lithography, as the minimum feature size approached the wavelength of the light source used to expose the feature shapes, unintended interactions occurred between neighboring features. Today minimum feature sizes are being reduced below 45 nm (nanometers), while the wavelength of the light source used in the photolithography process remains at 193 nm. The difference between the minimum feature size and the wavelength of light used in the photolithography process is defined as the lithographic gap. As the lithographic gap grows, the resolution capability of the lithographic process decreases.
An interference pattern occurs as each shape on the mask interacts with the light. The interference patterns from neighboring shapes can create constructive or destructive interference. In the case of constructive interference, unwanted shapes may be inadvertently created. In the case of destructive interference, desired shapes may be inadvertently removed. In either case, a particular shape is printed in a different manner than intended, possibly causing a device failure. Correction methodologies, such as optical proximity correction (OPC), attempt to predict the impact from neighboring shapes and modify the mask such that the printed shape is fabricated as desired. The quality of the light interaction prediction is declining as process geometries shrink and as the light interactions become more complex.
In view of the foregoing, solutions are sought for improvements in circuit design and layout that can improve management of lithographic gap issues as technology continues to progress toward smaller semiconductor device features sizes.